


Be My Baby

by Dawne_Diely



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABDL, Age Difference, Age Play, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Daddy!Cas, Diapers, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Drunkenness, Infantilism, Little!Sam, M/M, Sub Sam Winchester, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking, Wetting, sexual age play, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawne_Diely/pseuds/Dawne_Diely
Summary: Sam Winchester wants to be a lawyer, and the best way to ensure his dream is by being accepted in the Honor's Pre-Law Program at his University. And the best way to be accepted into the program, is by getting on Dr. Novak's good side.Castiel Novak see's a lot of promise in Sam, but he also see's how delicious the boy would look with a pacifier between his lips while he hangs off his cock.An inappropriate relationship develops between Dr. Castiel Novak and Sam Winchester, but Sam finds that he loves every minute of it. But now, Sam's future depends on whether Dr. Novak accepts him into the Honor's program, which Sam's starting to doubt if he even really wants anymore. But Dr. Novak may decide that Sam's place isn't in law school, but diapers...





	1. Meet Dr. Novak

Sam was beginning his sophomore year at Stanford University.

College wasn’t anything like Sam had been expecting. He’d thought the experience would be freeing…he’d finally be in charge of his own life. But instead, he found himself more weighted down than ever, what with paying his housing fees, purchasing textbooks, the demanding classes, and the constant pressure of maintaining a social life. It was… _draining_. But Sam was determined to see this through, he just needed something to latch onto to keep himself on the right track.

The Honors Pre-Law program was just what Sam was looking for.

It was super exclusive amongst the Stanford students, and to be accepted, you had to pass an interview with Dr. Novak, the man who had the meanest reputation out of all the professors on campus.

Sam wouldn’t have to interview for some time, but he found himself wondering if Dr. Novak might be willing to meet with him before he got too far into his school year, just to make sure he was doing everything he could to be competitive. Sam had sent a polite email to the professor, and was surprised to get an email back almost right away.

_Mr. Winchester,_

_I am only on campus on Mondays from 9 to 3. Be at my office this Monday at 1:30 sharp to review your application._

_Do not be late._

  * _Castiel Novak, PhD._



Sam felt a rush of nerves through his stomach. He quickly typed an email thanking him, taking a few heart-hammering minutes to make sure it was grammatically correct, before sending it. He set a reminder on his phone for good measure.

~

In truth, Sam arrived at Dr. Novak’s office thirty minutes early. But Sam thought it might be rude to knock on his door early, so instead, Sam stood just around the corner from Dr. Novak’s door, anxiously watching the minutes tick by on his phone.

_1:28…_

_1:29…_

_1:30_

At _exactly_ 1:30, Sam knocked twice on Dr. Novak’s door.

“Enter,” said a deep, scratchy voice, and Sam pushed open the door.

Dr. Novak was typing at something on his desk, glasses perched at the end of his nose as he typed almost inhumanly fast. While his desk and entire office space was immaculate, no sign of clutter or even any personalization in sight, the man himself looked a bid disheveled.

His hair, which was dark brown, nearly black, seemed to stand up in all directions. His blue tie was tied sloppily around his neck, and it was even facing backwards. He was wearing a white dress shirt that was rolled messily up to his elbows, and a black suit jacked was draped neatly over the back of his chair.

Sam stood in the doorway, waiting for Dr. Novak to look up at him, or tell him what to do. After a few final clicks of the keyboard, Dr. Novak shut the laptop, taking off his glasses and setting them neatly next to his laptop.

“1:30 on the dot. Very punctual, Mr. Winchester. A good first impression makes all the difference.” The professor looked up at him then, and Sam felt himself freeze.

The man’s eyes were shockingly clear blue, they were hard and sharply framed by stern eyebrows and deep-set lines around his eyes. There was no expression on his face.

“Thank you, sir,” Sam managed to get out, even without his voice shaking.

“Sit,” he commanded shortly, his eyes flicking to the seat directly in front of his desk before locking on him again. Sam sat, without hesitating.

Dr. Novak’s head tilted slightly, his eyes moving up and down Sam’s body, and Sam felt a small thrill of heat in his lower belly. Christ! What the hell was wrong with him…lock it up Winchester…

“I assume you brought the beginning of your application?”

Sam was ready. He reached into his backpack, pulling out a neat manila folder and handing it quickly to Dr. Novak, without saying a word.

Dr. Novak took the file and began flicking through it. Sam waited patiently, sitting as still as he possibly could in the low seat, afraid if he moved too much that Dr. Novak would snap at him.

After a long time, Dr. Novak began speaking. “You graduated high school with a 4.0, which you’ve since maintained in college. You received nearly perfect testing scores, on both the SAT and the ACT. You’ve been involved in math teams, debate teams, mock trail teams, and…theater?”

He said the last part as a question, glancing up from Sam’s file

Sam felt his cheeks go a bit red. “I ran tech, sir.”

Sam felt like he was going crazy, or did he see a smirk on Dr. Novak’s lips?

Dr. Novak closed the folder, placing it down on his desk. “You don’t have to be nervous, Mr. Winchester. I’m not as mean as my reputation would suggest.” Sam’s blush deepened, to his mortification. But Dr. Novak kept speaking, his eyes holding Sam’s captive. “Though, I _am_ strict. I demand punctuality, intelligence, and respect from my students.”

“Of course, sir,” Sam answered, feeling as though Dr. Novak expected him to respond.

There was no imagining it, Dr. Novak _definitely_ smirked. “It’s a good start,” he said, nodding at the folder. “Don’t lose that 4.0. I would also suggest asking some of your professors for recommendation letters immediately. The essay portions of the application are crucial, so start working on those now. I’d like to see how you progress on them. Would you be willing to come back in, say one month?”

Sam’s heart was beating fast, with excitement or what, Sam couldn’t be sure. “Yes, sir. I would appreciate it very much.”

Dr. Novak stood then, and held out his hand. Sam stood up hastily, clutching his back under his left arm as he reached out to shake Dr. Novak’s hand. The second their skin touched, it felt electric, and Sam inhaled sharply as his gut stirred even more. Dr. Novak’s smirk was back.

“I look forward to seeing you again, Sam. In four weeks from today, 1:30 sharp.”

Sam left Dr. Novak’s office feeling flustered, but ultimately pleased. He worked his ass off for the next month, working on the essay prompts for the application to the best of his ability, all the time feeling anxious to go and meet Dr. Novak again.

On their second meeting, Sam found himself even more flustered than the first time. Dr. Novak had sat next to him at his desk, practically leaning over Sam as he pointed out strong areas of the essays, and areas that needed to be reworked. Dr. Novak also requested that Sam come back the following week.

Well…requested may not have been the right word. _Demanded_ was more like it, but Sam eagerly marked his next meeting with Dr. Novak in his calendar.

Soon, Sam was going to Dr. Novak’s office once a week, at 1:30 every Monday, to work on his application. Dr. Novak also took the time to ask Sam questions.

“Are you taking Legal Research and Writing, or Principles of Public Administration this semester?”

“Legal Research, sir.”

“How many years did you compete with your high school mock trial team?”

“Four years, sir.”

“How long have you wanted to go into law?”

“Since I was in the sixth grade, sir.”

“Why do you want to become a lawyer?”

“I…I think law is fascinating, sir. I think it’s important for bettering a society.”

“Do you have any inspirations? People you look up to?”

“My older brother, sir.”

“Are you and your family close?”

That question caught Sam off guard. It had been two months since he’d started coming to see Dr. Novak regularly, and gradually, the professor’s questions had become more and more personal.

Sam didn’t normally talk about his family. He’d flat out refused to talk about his family to any of his friends. But then again, Sam guessed he’d opened the hatchet by mentioning his brother.

“Oh…not really, sir,” Sam said reluctantly. Dr. Novak raised a questioning eye, and something about the look he was giving him made Sam feel compelled to continue. “My mother passed away when I was six months. My brother pretty much raised me after that.”

“And your father?” Sam didn’t think he’d ever heard Dr. Novak’s voice sound so gentle before. It still had that stern undertone, but it didn’t feel at all harsh.

“I was…never close with him, sir. Losing my mom was hard for him, and he sort of fell down a bottle and never bothered to pull himself back out. Dean, my brother, tried to keep him out of trouble, paying his bail and stuff, but when I left for school, he just disappeared. No one’s heard from him since.”

The room was silent for a moment. Sam shifted in his seat, suddenly unable to look at Dr. Novak.

“Do you keep in contact with your brother at all?”

“I…he calls me once a week. I don’t ever call him, really. When I left, we argued and…I don’t know. Neither one of us really wants to be the first to apologize, I guess.”

Out of the corner of Sam’s eye, he saw Dr. Novak come around his desk and stand in front of him.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Winchester. I shouldn’t have asked you to go into such detail about your family.”

Sam’s head shot up to see Dr. Novak’s eyes, looking sadly down at him. “Oh, no sir, its alright, I promise. There’s no need to be sorry!”

Sam blushed a little for babbling like he did. The warm look in Dr. Novak’s eyes didn’t exactly help matters. Dr. Novak reached out a hand and placed it on Sam’s head, ruffling his hair a bit, and making heat pool in Sam’s stomach.

“You’re a good boy, Sam.”

And _those words_ went _straight_ to his dick.

Sam shifted in his chair, praying that Dr. Novak wouldn’t see the sudden little stiffy Sam was sporting between his legs. But even though he was embarrassed, Sam couldn’t help but feel the warmth of acceptance from his teacher’s words. Sam never wanted to lose that feeling.

But little known to Sam, Castiel Novak _did_ notice what effect his words had had on the poor boy. Sam was unconsciously pressing into his touch, and Castiel found he couldn’t keep the smirk off of his face.

He’d quickly become enamored with the bright young man that had walked in so obediently to his office. Sam was tall, but his face was young. During their first meeting, Castiel had taken one look at those wide, doe eyes, and had wanted nothing more than to slip his thumb between those perfect lips, watching as the boy suckled so deliciously on his digit, and oh, he could just imagine the sweet little moans the boy would make!

Little Sam was so well mannered already, always addressing him as “sir,” following his instructions promptly every time. The more that he got to know the boy, the more he wanted him. He found himself fantasizing about taking the boy as completely his, keeping him tucked away from the big bad world, teaching him how to be the perfect little boy for him. Having a little one that was so eager to please…and now he knew that Sam’s relationship with his father had been strained. Castiel couldn’t help but wonder if little Sammy would like a new Daddy?

But Castiel did nothing as the boy left his office. He didn’t want to scare the poor boy. Besides, it would be highly inappropriate of him to become involved with a student.

Castiel didn’t accomplish anything for the rest of the day, too wrapped up in his mental fantasy of sweet little Sam. He knew he would never force the boy into becoming his. He didn’t want Sam thinking his place in the Honors program depended on his sexual desires. But still…as Castiel wrapped a hand around his hard member beneath his desk, he couldn’t help but wonder…was it even possible?

What neither Sam nor Castiel knew, was that his question was about to be answered, much sooner than either of them could anticipate.


	2. Meet Daddy Castiel

This was a bad idea…a _really_ bad idea, and Sam knew it.

But nevertheless, here he was, going out with Brady, his roommate, and a bunch of Brady’s friends.

It was Friday night, and Brady had come into their dorm with a determined look on his face, and had practically dragged Sam out of their room, demanding that Sam “let loose” for the night.

“But I’m not 21!” Sam had tried to protest, making Brady roll his eyes.

“Dude, this is college! The drinking age is _nobody cares!_ Besides, you’re already 20. What’s a few months difference in the long run?”

Sam tried and failed to repress his laughter at his friends reasoning. Sam didn’t want Brady to know that he was actually really used to drinking large amounts, his Dad’s drinking problem had meant that it was always available to Sam when he was in high school and full of angst. But Sam also really didn’t want to get into the habit of drinking too much…his greatest fear was turning into a drunk like his father. He’d almost watched that happen to Dean, until Sam had actually broken down and cried once after Dean had been so drunk that he nearly fell down a flight of stairs. After that, Dean had kept it to one beer at dinner, and never any more. Still, Sam knew that being an addict ran in his family, and so he had to be careful with things like drugs or alcohol.

“AND!” Brady shouted, bringing Sam back to the present, who realized that they were already out of their building. “YOU my friend, are in _desperate_ need of a good lay!”

Sam felt himself go scarlet. “What! What the hell are you on about, Brady?”

“Oh, don’t play coy with me, Sammy!” Brady waggled a finger at Sam as if he was scolding him. “I sleep across the room from you. I hear all those needy little sounds you make in your sleep! You’ve got pent up sexual frustration, kid, and for your sake, and mine, we’re not going back to our room until you’ve had at _least_ a blow job!”

Sam felt his blush deepen even further, but he stayed silent. He couldn’t exactly deny Brady’s accusations. He’d been dreaming a lot recently…of Dr. Novak of all people…

Sam had been mortified at first. He couldn’t believe how much his body was responding to his professor! But he simply couldn’t make the dreams stop. Sam found himself thinking of Dr. Novak all the time…wondering if he would be proud of Sam for acing his test, wondering if he would tell him what a “good boy” he’d been…

Sam felt himself getting hard in his pants again, and instantly started shutting down his thoughts.

“Maybe your right Brady…” Sam admitted reluctantly.

“Of course I am,” Brady said, slinging his arm around Sam’s shoulder as he guided his roommate towards the bars downtown. “I also heard that Mick is going to be at Club Elvis tonight! You and me _have_ to challenge him to a drinking contest!”

And _that_ sounded like the worst idea of all! But somehow Sam knew that he’d end up doing it anyway…

 

Castiel didn’t normally go out on weekend nights. The bars were always filled with students wasting away their precious brain cells, without a care in the world. But tonight, Castiel needed some air. He’d just spent the last hour in the shower…thinking of sweet little Sammy.

Castiel knew he either needed to get a grip on himself, or he needed to make a move on the boy, because sitting back and ignoring his attraction was surely going to drive him mad.

So Castiel found himself walking around the back streets behind the bars, so as not to run into many students. It was getting pretty late, and Castiel was considering heading home, when a door just ahead of him burst open, and a tall figure stumbled out.

The boy nearly fell, before catching himself on the side of a dumpster. Castiel paused, looking at the hunched over student, with complete surprise. “Sam Winchester?”

The boy’s head shot up, and yes, it was definitely little Sam.

“Doc…doc’r No- _vak!_ ” the boy said in surprise, his voice slurring horrendously, obviously very intoxicated.

“Have you been drinking, Sam?” Castiel asked coolly. In truth, he was slightly amused, but still he found himself a bit concerned for the boy.

Um…yeah…yessir…” Sam mumbled, and he looked down at his feet, looking embarrassed.

“I hope you’ve been working on your essays,” he said, enjoying the cute pink tinge on the boy’s cheek, but then something _extraordinary_ happened.

Instead of answering him, Sam’s knees drew together, and all of a sudden a large wet patch was growing on the boy’s pants. Castiel watched, transfixed as the stain grew larger, running down his pants legs, until it was dripping slightly onto the street. As the stream of urine finally stopped, Sam started visibly shaking.

It was like a fire had been lit in Castiel’s belly. He stepped forwards, closer into Sam’s personal space, who was still keeping himself upright by the side of the dumpster. “Oh Sam…” Castiel said, schooling his voice into his best disappointed tone. “You’ve been a bad boy, haven’t you?”

Sam was still trembling, his eyes were wide and filling quickly with tears. “Y-yessir…” he just whispered.

“You’ve been drinking alcohol, and what is the legal drinking age, Sam?”

“T-twenty-one, s-sir.”

“And how old are _you_ , Sam?”

“T…twenty, sir.”

“You’re underage, Sam,” Castiel said stepping even closer to Sam, and holding the boy’s watery eyes with his own firm stare. “You’re just a little boy who shouldn’t be drinking anything. And look at what’s happened, you’ve even had an accident.”

Sam didn’t say anything, but tears spilled over in his eyes, and he let out a tiny little moan.

“M’sorry…m’so sorry sir…”

Castiel wrapped his hand around Sam’s upper arm, his dick standing at full attention beneath his trousers. “Oh, you’re not sorry. But mark my words, little boy. You will be.”

 

Sam couldn’t believe what was happening. He’d let himself get drunk…completely stupidly drunk! He should have never agreed to compete in that drinking contest, because when he easily won the first, then others kept coming up to challenge him with new ones. And before he knew it, Sam had been drunk off his ass, and desperate to get away from the crowded bar.

And then he’d ran into the _last_ person he’d ever want to see him drunk. Dr. Novak was there, and he’d watched Sam pee his pants! And he’d sounded so disappointed with Sam…this was going to ruin everything!

But then Dr. Novak was taking him somewhere. Sam had no clue how Dr. Novak had managed to get him all the way down the street, but soon Dr. Novak was setting Sam into the backseat of a car, sitting him down on a few towels in the seat, before buckling him in.

Sam didn’t dare open his mouth or protest. He could feel those intense blue eyes watching him through the rearview mirror as Dr. Novak drove them. A small part of Sam was panicking, where was Dr. Novak taking him? And just what was he planning on doing to him? But the majority of Sam was still so drunk, that all he could do was sit there, silently crying, feeling so utterly ashamed of himself.

Soon the car was stopping, and Dr. Novak was getting out. Sam waited in his seat until Dr. Novak came around to his door, opening it before pulling him out by his arm.

Dr. Novak led Sam up a path. Sam couldn’t see where he was going, the tears in his eyes obscuring his vision. Sam stumbled after his professor, until he recognized that they were inside. A hand on his shoulder pushed him down, and Sam found himself sitting in his wet pants on a wooden stool.

There was a brief sound of running water, and then Dr. Novak was standing in front of him again. A wet washcloth started rubbing over his eyes and under his nose, cleaning away some of the evidence of his tears. A dry kleenex was held to his nose.

“Blow,” Dr. Novak’s voice was soft yet firm, and Sam obeyed immediately, blowing his nose into the tissue. Dr. Novak wiped his nose clean, even dipping briefly into his nostrils. It tickled, and Sam ducked his head a little on accident, but not enough to stop Dr. Novak from what he was doing.

“There, that’s a little better,” he said, his gravelly voice sending shivers through Sam’s stomach. “Now, Sam, we’re going to discuss your behavior. A bright young student such as yourself should know better than to go out drinking underage. Do you agree?”

“Yessir…” Sam said softly, doing his best to stop himself from starting to cry all over again.

“You should also know better than to drink so much, that you lose control of yourself. Isn’t that right?”

“Yessir.”

Dr. Novak sighed, and Sam felt his hand on the side of his head, brushing his hair and cradling the side of his face, making Sam look up at him. “You _should_ know better. But apparently, you don’t. If you weren’t still so intoxicated, I would spank your naughty bottom until it was bright red.”

Sam whimpered, feeling simultaneously ashamed, and turned on. And feeling turned on at the idea of his professor spanking him just made him feel _more_ ashamed.

“Since you’ve demonstrated a poor lack of judgment tonight, you’ve also lost your big boy privileges.”

Dr. Novak stood Sam up from the stool, and with a movement so fast that Sam could hardly comprehend, Dr. Novak pulled down his soiled pants and boxers. He worked them off one foot, then the other, and then Sam was standing before his professor, naked from the waist down, still covered in urine and sporting a half hard penis.

Sam blushed bright red, but did nothing to try and cover himself. He deserved this humiliation.

Dr. Novak tossed the soiled clothes into a washing machine before standing back in front of him, looking carefully into Sam’s eyes. “If anything gets to be too much, you say ‘red light,’ do you understand me Sam?”

Sam understood, so he nodded.

Dr. Novak’s eyes seemed to light up, and he grabbed Sam’s wrist and began to take him through his house. Sam followed, feeling excitement and dread all at once. He was led half naked through the house as Dr. Novak pulled a few things from is kitchen, and then Sam was taken into a bathroom area.

Dr. Novak dropped his arm, and started up a bath, and Sam realized that Dr. Novak was going to clean him off.

“Arms up,” Dr. Novak said, his voice soft but firm again, and Sam, feeling ridiculous, raised his arms as Dr. Novak took off his shirt, as if Sam couldn’t do that himself. Dr. Novak helped Sam into the tub, and soon his professor was rubbing him down with a washcloth.

Sam’s penis was standing up all the way now, bobbing in the water and when Dr. Novak ran over it as he cleaned Sam off. Soon the bath was over, and Dr. Novak drained the water and pulled Sam out of the tub. He used a fluffy towel to dry him off, but hung it up instead of allowing Sam to wrap himself in it. Then Dr. Novak led Sam to a table in the corner of the large bathroom, and once Sam was standing in front of it, Dr. Novak lifted him up onto it.

Sam squeaked in surprise at being lifted up, his hands grabbing Dr. Novak’s shoulder’s for a moment. Dr. Novak shushed him, and pushed him until he was lying down. Sam was confused.

“Uh…Doc..doctor Novak?” Sam said timidly, his words still slurring to his embarrassment.

Dr. Novak held a finger to Sam’s lips. “No. Not tonight, little boy. Tonight I’m your Daddy, and you’ll call me as such. Do you understand?”

The arousal in Sam’s stomach doubled, and he managed to get out, “Y-yes…Daddy.”

“Good, Sam,” Dr. Novak – no, _Daddy_ praised him, making Sam feel all squirmy. Then Daddy’s hands were under his knees, lifting him up, and Sam felt something being slid under his bottom. Sam tried to look at what Daddy was doing, confused. But it wasn’t until Daddy brought the thing under his bottom up between his legs to lay flat on his stomach, and when Daddy used tape to hold it into place, that Sam realized. He was being put into a diaper.

Sam blushed harder than he ever had before, but he also felt his dick give an unruly jerk against the inside of his– _his_ –diaper. Daddy helped Sam down from the table, dressed in only a diaper. “Since I can’t trust you not to have an accident, you’ll just have to wear diapers.”

Sam couldn’t argue, he _had_ peed his pants just a short while ago. Still, standing here mostly naked in front of his professor, with only a thick diaper on was humiliating. He could feel the thickness between his legs, and even standing mostly still, a tiny shift would cause the diaper to crinkle loudly.

Daddy didn’t give much time for Sam to adjust, because the next thing Sam knew, he was being taken into a nursery style room, except with furniture that would be big enough to fit him!

Sam was led to the center of the room, waddling slightly because of the thickness between his legs. Sam’s head was spinning as Daddy pushed him down to the ground, right in the middle of the floor. Daddy grabbed a bottle of water that he’d picked up in the kitchen, and cracked it open, handing it to Sam and ordering him to drink.

Sam didn’t dare disobey. He took the water and started drinking it, his hands shaking, so that it spilled a little bit on his bare chest. But Sam dutifully continued to drink the water as Daddy moved around the room, pulling out things that Sam couldn’t see. Sam wondered if Daddy meant for him to drink the whole bottle…he wasn’t sure. So he kept drinking, his tummy starting to feel uncomfortably full, but he kept going until the bottle was empty.

Finally when the bottle had nothing left inside it, Sam pulled it away from his mouth, and it made a soft popping sound.

Hearing it, Daddy turned to look at Sam over his shoulder. “Good,” he said, and even though Sam knew he was still in trouble, that one little word caused him to feel elated. “Now come here,” Daddy gestured with a beckoning finger.

Sam started to shakily push himself up, but Daddy stopped him with a stern voice. “No no, you’ve lost your big boy privileges, remember? Hands and knees, little boy.”

Sam felt himself blush again, but he didn’t dare disobey. Instead, he got onto his knees, and started crawling towards Daddy, feeling very conscious of his diapered bottom.   
When he reached Daddy, he picked Sam up effortlessly and set him on another changing table. Sam was biting his lip nervously, watching Daddy as he poured some power into another filled water bottle. Once the powder was inside, Daddy started screwing on a lid, but it wasn’t an ordinary water bottle lid. This one had a large, rubber nipple on it, and it made the bottle look like an oversized baby bottle.

After giving it a quick shake, Daddy handed it to Sam. “Start drinking, little one. And don’t stop until its all gone.”

Sam really didn’t want to. His stomach was already full to bursting from the water he’d just finished, but he took the bottle anyway. Daddy must have seen reluctance on Sam’s face, because he spoke.

“Its important to be hydrated after filling your body with toxins. The water will help flush out your system.”

As he explained this, Daddy gently pushed Sam so that he was lying down once again. Sam supposed he was grateful for the baby nipple now, because it would have been too hard to drink lying down.

So Sam brought the bottle to his mouth, and tentatively tested the feel of the nipple in his mouth. Soon he figured out how to best get the water out, so he started sucking on the bottle dutifully.

“That’s a good boy,” Daddy said, “you follow instructions so well, don’t you? Well…at least when your Daddy is enforcing them.” His voice was soft and cooing, making Sam’s dick twitch once again within his diaper. Sam was so embarrassed, and he hoped that Daddy didn’t notice. But his luck tonight hadn’t been that great, so why would it start now?

Daddy’s eyes lit up as he noticed the tent in Sam’s diaper. “Oh, is somebody starting to feel good?” he crooned, his hand coming to rest on his thigh, slowly moving up Sam’s leg towards his diaper. “You like being Daddy’s good boy, don’t you Sammy?”

Hearing that nickname coming from his professor, combined with the feeling of his hand so close to his dick made Sam moan, and his hips thrust up a bit off the changing table.

Daddy had ignored Sam’s arousal before now, even in the bathtub when it was obvious. But now that it was hidden by his diaper, Daddy’s fingers were slowly inching their way towards his penis.

“That’s my good boy…” Daddy’s hand was now touching Sam’s dick through the diaper, just enough pressure to drive Sam wild. “Keep drinking baby…don’t stop until your bottle’s empty. And Daddy will make sure that you feel _very_ good.”

Sam didn’t even know how much was left of his bottle, but he didn’t want to disappoint Daddy. And he _really_ didn’t want Daddy to stop touching him. He sucked frantically on the bottle as he pushed his hips up into Daddy’s hand, moaning in delight around the nipple when Daddy started pushing down on his erection, his palm grinding into him and rubbing him just the right way.

“That’s it baby…so responsive to Daddy. Just let it all out…”

Sam couldn’t take it. Daddy’s voice, his eyes looking at him so intently, his hand working him expertly through the soft material of his diaper. Daddy was reaching towards him, and tugged the bottle out of his hands, pulling it from his mouth with a loud pop. Sam hadn’t even realized he’d been sucking on air. But now that the nipple was gone, Sam found himself missing the feeling in his mouth, and he whimpered as Daddy continued to rub him. But as if he knew exactly what Sam needed, Daddy ran his hand along the side of his face, before slipping his thumb into Sam’s mouth.

Sam latched on immediately, relishing in the taste of Daddy’s skin. It was so good, even better than the nipple of the bottle. Sam suckled and thrust his hips, becoming more and more frantic on the changing table. What’s more, all the water he’d drank was now filling his bladder once again, the alcohol making it feel urgent. The feeling somehow made the desire to come even stronger.

“Let go now, my baby, make a mess for Daddy in your diaper like a _good little boy_.”

Sam lost it. With a shudder and a gasp, Sam came under Daddy’s hand, his mouth popping open in surprise as he fell his come smear against the inside of his diaper, rubbing right back against his dick underneath Daddy’s hand.

The hand that Sam had been sucking on slipped into his hair and started rubbing it gently as the other moved up to his belly and started rubbing in gentle little circles. “What a good boy, Sammy, Daddy’s good baby…”

Sam blinked up at Daddy, feeling lighter than air. His head was still swimming from the alcohol, but he was able to focus on Daddy’s face as he leaned over to press a kiss against his forehead.

But even though he’d gotten his release, Sam still had pressure building up inside him, now more prominent that he wasn’t chasing an orgasm.

“D…Daddy…” Sam said breathily, his chest still heaving. “I…I need…uh, to go…”

Daddy’s head tilted, a small smile on his face. “Then go, baby. Daddy will clean you up.”

Sam could feel himself turning bright red. “You m-mean…?”

Daddy’s smile turned into a smirk. “You’ve been so good for me, baby. But you’ve still lost your big boy privileges. Only big boys get to use the potty. Little boys who wet their pants use their diapers.”

Sam’s stomach sank as humiliation took over. He didn’t want to argue with Daddy, but he could feel his eyes filling with tears. Daddy smiled kindly and brushed a bit of hair out of his face.

“Don’t worry, baby. Daddy gave you something that will help you. No need to be embarrassed, Daddy will change you and put you in a fresh one once you’re done. Besides you’ve already made one sort of mess in your diaper.”

Sam couldn’t stop the tears that were running down his face, despite Daddy’s kind tone and reassurances. He…he didn’t really want to be a baby…but…he wanted to do what Daddy wanted him to do. He wanted to be Daddy’s good boy…

And either way, a combination of the alcohol acting as a diuretic and whatever powder Daddy had put in his second water bottle was making it harder and harder for Sam to hold on, and he knew that any moment now, he’d wet his diaper whether he wanted to or not.

Sure enough, a few moments later, Sam’s bladder let loose. Sam’s body tensed up as he started peeing in his diaper, despite how Daddy started shushing an cooing at him the moment it started happening.

Sam could feel it trickling out around him, relieving the pressure in his bladder, and causing the diaper to feel wet and warm around him. He just kept going and going, a almost never-ending stream, and Sam was terrified that it was going to start leaking.

Then Daddy’s hand was back between his legs, cupping the wet material up against him as he finished, rubbing against Sam’s sensitive penis.

Unable to take the humiliation, Sam burst into tears, feeling mortified that he’d peed in a diaper in front of Dr. Novak.

But as Sam cried, he could hear Dr. Novak’s voice…Daddy’s voice, trying to sooth him. He felt Daddy start placing kisses on Sam, starting at his belly just above where his diaper was. The kisses moved up until Daddy was kissing his neck and collarbone, then he moved up and Sam’s vision was filled with Daddy’s intense blue eyes.

“You’re okay, baby, I promise. You did so good for me, sweet Sammy.”

Sam got lost looking at Daddy’s eyes. They were so warm and…safe…

Sam’s hand raised up absently, and Daddy caught it with his own, holding it against his face and kissing his palm, making the skin there tingle.

“Let me clean you up sweet thing, and then it’ll be time for bed.”

Sam was still feeling embarrassed and a little teary, but he didn’t protest too much as Daddy set down his hand and moved down so he was standing between his legs. Sam’s breath hitched when Daddy untapped the diaper, and he thought he might start crying again, but before he could start, Daddy did something that surprised him. Something was popped into his mouth, and Sam blinked in confusion, making Daddy give a small chuckle.

Daddy started to wipe Sam’s legs with a wet wipe, Sam gave the thing in his mouth a suck to distract himself. It was a pacifier! Sam was astounded at the realization, and almost didn’t notice Daddy cleaning off his sensitive member. Daddy lifted him up, wiped his bottom, and removed the wet diaper, sliding a new one into place quickly. Daddy took some sort of lotion and started massaging his skin. It felt funny at first, Sam wasn’t used to having someone touch him so intimately when the goal wasn’t chasing an orgasm. But Daddy was just massaging his skin…and it felt so nice…Sam was starting to drift off…

Daddy took baby powder and began sprinkling it over his bottom and genitals. Then he took the diaper and closed it up, pulling it tight between his legs. Daddy kept murmuring soft praises to Sam as he got out what looked like a baby onesie, just sized to fit an adult. It was slipped expertly over his head, and snapped between his legs.

Daddy helped Sam get up of the table, and coaxed him over to a bed that had weird looking straps all over it, and bars surrounding it. Sam was so tired, but he obediently followed Daddy and allowed himself to be laid down.

“Now to make sure you’re tucked in nice and tight…”

Daddy started maneuvering Sam, putting straps across his waist, and Sam realized that he was being tied up. But…oddly, he didn’t really mind. Daddy continued strapping Sam down to the bed. He put straps around his wrists, his arms, his thighs, calves, and ankles, and then, Daddy pulled a sort of harness restraint on him, securing him from between his legs to his shoulders. Sam was well and truly trapped, and unable to move an inch.

“Perfect…” Daddy’s voice sounded so soft and sweet, and Sam was nearly asleep, the alcohol really taking a toll on his body. But he felt so content and secure, that he smiled up at Daddy from behind his pacifier. Daddy leaned over him and kissed his forehead, flooding Sam with warmth and…love?

Daddy stepped back a bit, and with a clicking sound, bars were being raised up. Soon, Sam was enclosed and strapped down in a crib, wearing a onesie and a diaper.

But he he’d never felt so safe and happy…


	3. Moving too Fast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a bit of Castiel worrying, it won't last long.

 

Castiel’s heart was hammering as Sam fell asleep inside his crib, all trussed up and looking so peaceful with the pacifier moving between his lips. One of Castiel’s hands was gripping the crib bar, white knuckled, and the other slipped _finally_ down the front of his pants. With a few short strokes and a grunt, he came inside his boxers, his semen joining the mess he’d made earlier when Sam had wet his diaper.

Feeling relief, Castiel’s hand went slack on the bars, and he leaned forwards until his head was resting against the crib, panting slightly and unable tot take his eyes off the boy who’d just fulfilled his fantasies.

A thrill traveled up Castiel’s spine. He couldn’t believe everything that had just happened…he had Sam Winchester in a crib!

Castiel pulled his hand out of his pants, and wiped it carelessly on his pants.

He had _Sam Winchester_ in his nursery.

_Shit._

Castiel stared at the boy, who was slumbering so peacefully in his crib. Had he jumped the gun on this? Castiel almost couldn’t believe his lack of self-control. He’d taken one look at Sam when the boy had wet himself, and let his dom side completely take over.

The boy had been _drunk._ Drunk, and a _student_. If this got out, if Sam woke in the morning and decided to report what had happened, the University would definitely terminate his employment. Sam was of the legal age of consent, but had Castiel pushed too much? Sam had been drinking…he _clearly_ hadn’t been in a right state of mind. Had…had Castiel pushed too hard? The boy had never asked him to stop, had only followed his instructions. But would Sam have been comfortable with giving him a “red light” if he’d wanted it? What if Sam had only gone along with what Castiel wanted because, in his inebriated mind, he thought that by disobeying him, he would jeopardize his chances of getting into the pre-law program?

Castiel took a step back from the crib, shaking his head a bit to clear it. He backed out of the nursery, grabbing the baby monitor so he would hear if Sam started to stir inside the crib.

Castiel walked back out into his home, and headed towards the kitchen. He grabbed a glass from the sink and filled it, chugging down the contents quickly, when a frantic buzzing sound caught his attention. Peering around, Castiel located the source of the noise. Sam’s soiled pants.

Carefully, Castiel went over to the pants and extracted the source of the buzzing. A cell phone. Castiel knew he was invading Sam’s privacy, but he couldn’t stop himself from flipping open the phone and reading the texts on the screen.

**_2:03 AM Brady:_ ** _Yo Sam! Where’d u go?? My friend Jess just showed up, u GOT to meet her dude_

**_2:34 AM Brady:_ ** _Come on man…don’t leave the lady hangin! She’s looking for company for the night ;)_

**_2:45 AM Brady:_ ** _Sam??_

**_2:48 AM Brady:_ ** _Come on man ur startin to freak me out_

**_Missed Calls (4) from: Brady_ **

**_3:14 AM Brady:_ ** _Sam seriously…where r u? R u ok??_

Castiel didn’t even take a moment to think. He opened up a message and started typing back.

_Went home with someone, call you tomorrow_

He sent it, just as the phone started ringing again. He declined the call and waited with baited breath. Soon the phone buzzed again, and Castiel read it.

**_3:16 AM Brady:_ ** _Sam u dog!!! Had me worried there man, don’t do that to me! Call me tomorrow if u need a ride ;)_

Castiel let out a sigh of relief. But instantly he felt guilt twist up his stomach. Maybe he should have told Sam’s friend to come and get him. Would Sam want to stay the night? Would he want his friends to know everything that had happened here tonight?

Castiel set the phone down on the counter and buried his face in his hands. He’d wanted Sam so badly, but he’d never wanted it to go like this.

There was only one thing Castiel could do.

He’d wait.

Sam had fallen asleep with a smile… Castiel knew he hadn’t imagined that in his arousal. Maybe, on some level, Sam had enjoyed everything. It was a long shot, but it was possible. So, without any way to know, Castiel would wait until Sam woke up on his own. He’d wash his clothes, so Sam could leave as soon as he wanted. He’d let Sam tell him what he was feeling, and do whatever he wanted.

If Sam wanted to press charges…Castiel would let him, he would be truthful about the night’s events. If he wanted Castiel to leave the school, Castiel would quit tomorrow, and never set foot in California again. If Sam wanted to forget the whole thing, act like it had never happened…of course, Castiel would do his best to go back to normal. And if Sam decided he’d like it…if he maybe wanted…

No. No point in getting his hopes up. And there was no point in going around in circles about how Sam would react all night. He’d wash Sam’s clothes, and keep the baby monitor close, waiting for Sam to wake up, and in the morning, he’d do whatever Sam needed most.

Castiel took Sam’s clothes, checking the pockets to remove his wallet and keys, placing them carefully with his phone, before taking them to his laundry. Once they were in the washer, Castiel took the fastest shower of his life, sticking his head out every few minutes to make sure there was no noise coming from the baby monitor.

He cleaned himself, and quickly redressed himself in fresh, comfortable clothes after his shower, tossing his come stained clothes into the dirty hamper without much thought.

Hair still damp, Castiel sat himself down in his living room, placing the baby monitor on the side table right next to him. He opened up his computer and sat it across his lap, knowing he was too wired up to sleep. So he attempted to get some work done to distract him from waiting, but he couldn’t keep his mind off the beautiful boy sleeping in his nursery, wondering what the morning would bring.

 

Sam woke feeling better than he could ever remember feeling.

He was warm, and he had an overwhelming feeling of security. He didn’t want to open his eyes, feeling too content. Sam started to roll over, only to realize he couldn’t. That was odd… he tried again, but it was like he was being held down from almost all over his body.

Sam’s eyes shot open, and he found himself inside of a crib. He looked down at himself, and saw that there were white straps buckled all across his body, firmly keeping him lying on his back. He wiggled slightly, the most movement he could manage, and turned his head to look out at the room.

When he saw the nursery, the changing table in particular, Sam started to remember everything from the night before. Going out with Brady, getting stupidly drunk, stumbling out the back of the bar and running into Daddy… Dr. Novak!

Sam blushed bright red, remembering how he’d wet his pants, and been taken by Dr. Novak back to his house. He remembered being scolded and washed, being put into a diaper… _using_ that diaper, in more ways than one!

Had that all really happened? Had Dr. Novak really asked him to call him Daddy?

Judging by the restraints he found himself in, and the padding he could feel between his thighs now that he was paying attention, it must have all been true!

Sam felt mortified, but at the same time, deeply aroused. He’d had a crush on Dr. Novak since he’d met him. His dark gravelly voice, the way he issued out commands that he expected to be followed, his dominant yet gentle personality. Dr. Novak had become the object of his fantasies, and apparently, Dr. Novak had liked Sam enough to take him home.

Sam had to admit, he’d never experienced or even heard of anything like what they’d done last night. A daddy kink was a thing for sure, but to take it as far as they had? And here Sam was now, tied up in a crib, wearing a diaper and a onesie! But there was no denying how much it had turned Sam on last night…was turning him on right now! Sam couldn’t imagine the picture he must present, a grown man dressed up and tied down, made as helpless as a real baby, waiting on Daddy to come and get him.

Sam felt his penis starting to get hard, and he wiggled again, wishing his hands were free so he could reach down and grab it! But the fact that he couldn’t made his dick strain even more against his diaper. Christ! He still couldn’t believe he was wearing a diaper! Speaking of his diaper…

Despite his morning wood, Sam had another problem, and that was his bladder. Drinking always made Sam have to pee more than usual, but Daddy–Dr. Novak–had made him drink so much water last night, that he had to go again!

Daddy’s words from the night before floated back to Sam, _“You’ve lost your big boy privileges.”_

Sam’s embarrassment and arousal kicked up at the same time. Last night, Daddy had said that only big boys got to use the potty. And after last night, Sam certainly couldn’t claim that he was a big boy. Sam didn’t think he’d be allowed to use the potty, even if he could get up from the crib. So that only left him with one option…

Sam squirmed as much as the restraints would allow him to, and feeling the strangest combination of being naughty, but also being good, Sam started to let go.

Peeing in his diaper was easier than Sam expected, much to his embarrassment. It likely had something to do with the stuff that Daddy had put in his bottle the night before, but once it started Sam had no control over it. It gushed out of him, spreading quickly over him as the diaper started to warm and swell. It felt…freeing…but beyond that, it made Sam _want_.

As it finished, Sam was feeling that want, but he didn’t know what to do about it. He looked around, and saw next to his head the pacifier that Daddy had put into his mouth the night before. Sam wanted it. But with his hands tied down, he had no way to get it.

Unknown to Sam, he let out a whimper, the first real noise he’d made since waking. But soft though it was, it was immediately picked up by the baby monitor strapped to the crib above Sam’s head. And down the hall, Castiel heard it through his speaker, and was rushing up to get to Sam.

 

Castiel hadn’t gotten anything done. He’d been too wrapped up in thinking about Sammy, reliving how perfect everything was last night, reveling in how much he wished to do it again. But as soon as he heard the soft whimper through the baby monitor, all of Castiel’s thoughts turned to getting to Sam, and talking to him. Finding out what he needed.

Castiel practically flew down the hallway and entered the nursery, trying to move quickly while still taking care not to startle the boy. He opened the door quietly, and immediately his eyes found Sam. The boy’s head was turned away from the door, and he seemed to be moving his head. Castiel approached him quietly, and almost melted at the adorable sight.

The pacifier had fallen from Sam’s mouth during the night, and now the boy was clearly awake, he was reaching for it with his mouth, craning his neck out as if he could reach it just but stretching enough.

But as cute as it was, Castiel knew he needed to let Sam know he was here. Softly, he cleared his throat. “Sam…”

He startled a bit, and his head jerked up to look at him. The boy’s eyes found his, and for a moment, they shone with delight. Sam seemed to have something to say at the tip of his tongue, but Sam’s cheeks colored red, and he ducked his head, looking bashful.

Castiel felt his heart flutter a bit, but he couldn’t make any assumptions from that (adorable) reaction. Castiel lowered the crib bars, and then started removing the straps that were keeping Sam bound, taking care not to linger anywhere on Sam’s body. Castiel felt Sam’s heavy gaze, but he didn’t move as Castiel freed him. When the last strap across his chest was removed, Castiel met Sam’s eyes again, which were full of confusion.

With a sigh, Castiel sat on the corner of the bed, closest to Sam’s feet, and offered a hand to help pull Sam into a seated position, taking care not to lean over Sam or present his hand in any way but just an offer.

Sam took his hand and gingerly sat up, his eyes wide as Castiel took a deep breath.

“Sam, we need to talk.”


	4. Be Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres a short little excerpt since I haven't updated in a while, next chapter will have some of Daddy's new rules ;)

The fact that Sam wasn’t angrily yelling or scrambling away from him was a good sign.

Probably.

The boy was just sitting in the crib, wide eyes watching him, waiting for him to say something, and Castiel had a strong urge to pull little Sammy close and hold him. Castiel blinked…he couldn’t let himself go back into that mindset. They needed to _talk_.

“I feel…that I owe you an apology, Mr. Winchester,” Castiel said, slowly. “When I saw you out last night, I let myself…react…instead of thinking.” Castiel paused for a moment, watching as the boy digested the information with a furrowed brow. “You were clearly intoxicated, and in an susceptible state of mind. It…has occurred to me, that perhaps you went along with my demands last night because you feared it might jeopardize your chances of getting into the Honors Program if you refused me. I assure you, Mr. Winchester, that it doesn’t. I wouldn’t blackmail you like that, and I should have made that clearer.

“I should not have let my lust cloud my better judgment…and I want you to know, that if you should decide to take action, I…I will not refuse. If you need something…be it to forget this ever happened, for me to leave the school and remove myself from your environment, or even legal action, I will cooperate, and do whatever you need from me.”

The boy was staring at him with wide eyes now, they looked almost fearful, and Castiel was again hit with the urge to wrap the boy into his arms. Castiel was tempted to look away, but he allowed Sam to hold his gaze. It felt like ages before the boy spoke.

“I…I don’t…” Sam said, his voice adorably timid. “I don’t feel like…you took advantage of me or anything, sir.” Castiel couldn’t help the way that his heart leapt in his chest at the addition of “sir,” _god_ this boy did things to him. “I mean, last night, I can’t say I’d ever heard of…whatever we did. But…” Sam’s face had started turning the most delicious shade of pink as he fidgeted on the bed, and Castiel couldn’t help but notice every tiny move the boy made. “I can’t pretend that I didn’t like it. I’ve…had this crush on you, sir, ever since you first met with me. And I…I can’t pretend like I wouldn’t want to do it again.”

Heat pooled instantly in Castiel’s belly at Sam’s words as hope blossomed in his chest. But they weren’t done with this discussion yet, he had to make certain that Sam was clear with what was happening. He had to make sure that they were on the same page.

“I’m a very particular man, Sam,” Castiel said slowly, and he was pleased to see how Sam obediently looked back at him, even as the boy gave a slight shiver. “I have unusual tastes, which you got a small glimpse of last night. I know that as your professor, I shouldn’t be, but I am very drawn to you, Sam, and I would very much like to continue what we’ve started. But there are things that you must understand.”

The boy was staring at him raptly, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Castiel took it as a sign to continue.

“I told you before that I am a strict man,” Castiel began, allowing hid dominance to seep through his voice. “I’ll have rules that I expect you to follow. Failure to obey _will_ result in punishments. I will likely push you farther that you can imagine, and I’ll expect you to trust my judgment. However, that trust goes both ways, and I will trust _you_ to communicate with me if things become too much.

“And Sam, I _will_ demand that you remain monogamous.” Castiel took a pause again, taking a moment to breathe deeply. “I _do not_ _share._ If you decide to be involved with me, you will be mine and mine alone. In return, I of course will remain yours.  
“This…whether you decide for it to continue or not, _will not_ affect your standing in the Honors Program. If you say no, that will not cause me to reject your application, but similarly, if you say yes, that will not cause me to accept it. Your application will remain based solely on your merit and eligibility for the program.”

Castiel stopped as he watched Sam process everything. There were still things he’d like to discuss, but he understood what an enormous amount of information he’d already unloaded on the boy. He didn’t want to overwhelm him unnecessarily.

They sat there together for a long minute, allowing Sam time to think. But finally Castiel spoke again. “I’m going to ask this of you now Sam, but you don’t have to answer me now. If you need time to think, or even if you change your mind later on down the road, all I ask is that you’re honest with me. Sam, will you give yourself to me?”

Sam, who’d been staring at his lap, looked back up at him adorably through his bangs, and even though he looked so nervous the boy nodded his head. “Yes, Daddy.”

That was all Castiel needed.

In an instant, Castiel was scooping Sam into his arms angling the boy so that he could kiss him. He forced Sam to grant him access and took great pleasure in plundering everything the boy had to offer, purring into his mouth as he pulled the most delightful moans from him. Sam’s arms were wrapping tightly around his neck as Castiel’s hand slipped down the front of Sam’s stomach, and reached down to grasp the thick material that was still between his legs. The unexpected _squish_ caused Castiel’s dick to jerk against his pants.

Castiel broke away from the kiss in his surprise, and he looked down at Sam, who had turned beat red in his lap. Castiel felt himself grin predatorily.

This was going to be so much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> this is from a prompt at the Kink meme


End file.
